1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remotely adjustable, outside day/night mirror for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Day/night mirrors have become common for the inside rearview mirrors of vehicles offering obvious advantages in eliminating the headlight glare experienced when ordinary mirrors are used. However, the usual outside mirror has not incorporated such an adjustment. Consequently, the motorist still is subjected to glare when driving at night. Some efforts have been made to provide day/night outside mirrors, but generally these have been objectionable because of complexity, expense and, in some cases, lack of convenience of use.